<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>burnin' up for you by hugs_and_angst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951515">burnin' up for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugs_and_angst/pseuds/hugs_and_angst'>hugs_and_angst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MILGRAM (Music Videos)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Trans Kajiyama Fuuta, Trans Male Character, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, brief mention of sir kink, does this count as car sex-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugs_and_angst/pseuds/hugs_and_angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There are two things that Futa dislikes about spending weekends traveling with his boyfriend.</em>
</p>
<p>  <em>One, the long car rides.</em></p>
<p>  <em>Two, getting horny on said long car rides.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kajiyama Fuuta/Kayano Mikoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>burnin' up for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the trans Futa headcanon lives rent free in my head, so here we are. I used terminology in this fic that I, as a gay trans man, personally feel comfortable with, so it's mostly amab language with some afab terms in between – if you're trans and that triggers your dysphoria, or it's just not your cup of tea, please feel free to exit right now </p>
<p>Also, creative fic titles aren't my strong suit in the slightest so like,, please don't think too hard about it :'D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> There are only two things that Futa dislikes about spending weekends traveling with his boyfriend. </p>
<p> One, the long car rides.</p>
<p> Two, getting horny on said long car rides.</p>
<p> The week had been way too long, with Mikoto working overtime on several days and Futa stressing about college, and while Futa did admittedly have at least a bit more free time in between than Mikoto did, he mainly used it to take naps and catch up on sleep that he missed at night. Now, since they’d barely gotten to see each other all week and they were both very much anticipating this weekend trip – fully aware that things would most likely get steamy at one point or another –, Futa had consciously decided to refrain from getting off on his own while Mikoto was still at work.</p>
<p> And now, that full week is coming back to bite him in the ass.</p>
<p> He'd already woken up in the morning, drenched in sweat after a whole night of vaguely sexual dreams that he couldn’t even remember upon waking up. And now, he's here – late Friday afternoon, in the passenger’s seat of his boyfriend’s car, on a 70-mile ride, and he's barely able to think straight.</p>
<p> Is it ridiculous to get this turned on just from the vibrations of a car engine? Damn right it is. Could he help it at this point? Fuck no.</p>
<p> Futa barely bites back a frustrated hiss, resting his elbow on the armrest and subtly squeezing his thighs together in an attempt to get at least a tiny bit of stimulation. God, <em>fuck</em>, this is annoying.</p>
<p> “You’ve been squirming in your seat this entire ride,” Mikoto remarks casually, not taking his eyes off the road for even a second, and Futa is almost certain that if he was the one driving, he would’ve crashed the car right then and there. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p> “Uh, yeah?,” Futa responds, and it comes out more like a question, in a tone that sounds <em>absolutely not okay</em>. “Just, uh. I dunno, my stomach kinda hurts, I guess.”</p>
<p> “Hmm.” Mikoto hums in acknowledgement, soft and empathic.</p>
<p> Futa feels just about ready to scream with how much that sound goes straight to his dick. Then, as if on cue, there’s a bump in the road, and a small, suppressed moan falls from his lips. <em>Oh for fuck’s sake.</em></p>
<p> Mikoto <em>chuckles</em>, and Futa’s cheeks burn with embarrassment and arousal to an equal degree. “Not just a stomach ache, huh?”</p>
<p> Internal screaming.</p>
<p> Futa bites his tongue, deliberately not responding to his boyfriend’s comment. It’s fine, there’s only 20 miles left – 25 at worst –, and then they’ll be at the hotel and he won’t have to wait this out any longer. It’s fine. He’ll be able to hold on for that long. <strike>And if he ends up coming in his pants, then so be it, jeez.</strike></p>
<p>For a brief moment, silence takes over. Then Mikoto pulls into a parking lot, turns off the car engine, and Futa glances at him in confusion.</p>
<p> “...Huh?”</p>
<p> “Go ahead. You don’t wanna spend the entire ride like this, do you.”</p>
<p> Futa’s eyes widen as realization begins to dawn on him. “Wait– right here?” He steals a glance out of the car window – it’s starting to get dark outside, and the parking lot is entirely vacant as far as he can tell, but still…</p>
<p> “Why not?” Mikoto gives him an encouraging smile – innocent as ever, like he’s just suggesting a good place to get dinner. “It’s not like anyone will find out.”</p>
<p> Futa stares at his boyfriend for a moment, considering the idea, his hand hovering over the lock of his seatbelt. He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t – what if someone does see? what if they’re discovered? what if–? –, but the more he thinks about it, the more tempting the idea gets. The tip of his tongue nervously darts over his lips, then he huffs out an involuntary little laugh. “You’re a fucking madman, you know that?”</p>
<p> “The good kind, though,” Mikoto says with full confidence, his eyes never leaving Futa’s, now that there’s no need for him to focus on the road anymore.</p>
<p> “Damn right.” Futa undoes his seatbelt, his hand wandering to the waistband of his sweatpants. <em>God</em>, he’s nervous. His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest, his hand is cold against the small strip of bare skin between his pants and his t-shirt, and he can <em>feel</em> Mikoto’s gaze burn on his skin – he doesn’t think he’s ever been this hyper aware of his boyfriend just looking at him.</p>
<p> <em>C’mon, you’re literally just jerking off</em>, he tells himself, taking another deep breath. <em>It’s nothing you haven’t done before.</em></p>
<p> Futa lets himself sink deeper into his seat, finally slipping his hand into his boxers, goosebumps rising on his arms when cool fingertips meet heated skin. <em>Shit.</em> He lets his eyes drift shut, blocking out the knowledge that he’s in the car, and in some weird way, this instantly makes him feel more secure, enough so for his hips to buck a little.</p>
<p> Another shiver runs down his spine when he brushes his fingertips over his clit - it’s a feeling of instant relief, his body finally getting the touch it has been craving for the past hour or two. It almost makes Futa wish he could actually take his pants off, just so he’d have better access, or so he could finger himself, at least, but he doesn’t want to make this any riskier than it already is, so he pushes the thought aside.</p>
<p> One more deep, calming breath, then he slowly starts to jerk himself off, all the while still feeling Mikoto’s eyes on him.</p>
<p> Does he still have inhibitions at the back of his mind about doing this in, well, what’s basically a public space? Yeah. But right now, he’s deciding to focus on the pleasure, on the thrill that it undeniably gives him.</p>
<p> He continues, and he can already feel his muscles starting to tense with that desperate, tingling need for an orgasm – when he hears Mikoto undoing his seatbelt and leaning over.</p>
<p> Futa’s hand stills and his eyes fly open, locking directly with Mikoto’s, and if at all possible, he can feel himself blush even more than before. There’s that look on Mikoto’s face that takes over every now and then – he can’t exactly place what it is, but it seems sinister compared to the usual Mikoto, dominating and almost eerie in a way that makes Futa squirm in his seat.</p>
<p> “Miko–”</p>
<p> “Shh. Let me touch you, okay?”</p>
<p> For a brief moment, Futa thinks they’re going to fuck right here in the car (which, honestly, he wouldn’t have much of an issue with right about now), but then Mikoto just grabs his right wrist and gently tugs his hand out of his pants, pausing to glance at the slick coating his fingers. He laughs, somehow managing to make it sound both soft and condescending at the same time. “You really are needy, hm?”</p>
<p> He’s not wrong, and the tone of his voice doesn't exactly make Futa feel any <em>less</em> needy.</p>
<p> The redhead’s eyes widen when Mikoto hooks his fingers under the waistband of his pants and begins to pull them down. “Wait–,” he protests, although his voice very much lacks the bite that he was aiming for. “What if someone passes by?”</p>
<p> “That won't happen,” Mikoto says like it's a confirmed fact, and Futa is in too deep to second guess his answer.</p>
<p> “...Okay,” Futa mutters. “Okay. Fine.”</p>
<p> “Good boy,” Mikoto whispers, visibly relishing the sound of Futa harshly sucking in a breath at the praise. His hold on the other's pants tightens again, and he pulls them halfway down his thighs, slow and teasing, just far enough to easily be able to touch him.</p>
<p> Futa is <em>dripping</em>, his inner thighs glistening in the dim light, and Mikoto wishes he could just eat him out right then and there, sink his tongue into that tight, wet heat until the younger man is screaming with pleasure and make him cum over and over again, but he holds back, wanting to spare both of them the sore muscles they would inevitably end up with from doing it in the car.</p>
<p> “C'mon,” Futa mutters, impatience  more than audible in his voice. “You said you wanted to touch me, so act on it.”</p>
<p> There's a chuckle from Mikoto, and Futa feels his hips twitch in response. “Of course, Your Highness.”</p>
<p> Then, Mikoto's fingers are on his cock, and Futa whimpers, quiet and high-pitched. He's not even sure why – if it's because he prefers Mikoto's touch over his own, or simply because he's pent up, or some combination of the two –, but the sensation immediately messes with his head, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut as Mikoto slowly runs his fingertips along the small length and gives it a brief, gentle pinch. Another whine escapes Futa's lips, this time just a bit louder. He's starting to act desperate, and he knows it, but at this point, he honestly can't bring himself to care.</p>
<p> Mikoto slightly changes the angle of his hand, pushing more insistently against his boyfriend's cunt, two fingers teasing at the entrance. It draws an unexpectedly soft moan from Futa, his hips pushing further towards Mikoto's hand. Fucking hell, he just wants <em>more</em> – he's squirming uselessly under his boyfriend's touch, and he doesn't want to beg, but frankly, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't starting to consider it.</p>
<p> For a brief, far too relieving moment, those two fingers slide into him, and Futa groans, instinctively clenching down on the digits before Mikoto pulls away again.</p>
<p>"For fuck's sake–," he hears himself whine, distantly, barely recognizing it as himself through the fog of arousal messing up his thoughts. He's getting so close, he can practically taste that orgasm on the tip of his tongue, he just needs a tiny bit more…</p>
<p> Mikoto lightly thumbs at his dick, his tone teasing when he asks, "What's wrong, Futa? You'll have to tell me so I know what to do."</p>
<p> Futa weakly shoots a glare at him, but he knows that it's not exactly convincing. The words are jumbled in his mind, he's not actually sure how to form a coherent sentence right now, and when he does try, his voice is so breathy it's embarrassing. "I– gotta cum, Mikoto, hurry up…"</p>
<p> There's a devious little smile on Mikoto's lips, his movements slowing down to the point of almost stopping entirely. "What's the magic word?"</p>
<p> Futa nearly stutters out a "sir" before he stops himself, biting his lip – he knows that's not the word in question, and damn, he told himself he <em>wouldn't</em> beg for it, but…</p>
<p> "...<em>Please.</em>"</p>
<p> "There we go," Mikoto purrs, deliberately ignoring the begrudging undertone in his boyfriend's voice, and finally focuses his attention on his cock, stroking him in a way that he's learned is sure to get him off.</p>
<p> Futa winces, his hands clutching at the seat beneath him. It takes no more than a few, well-controlled movements and he's writhing under Mikoto's touch, his legs trembling, moans and whimpers falling from his lips, and he can't stop now, he can't <em>he can't–</em></p>
<p> His orgasm hits him even faster than he was expecting, his head thrown back against the seat and a strained cry escaping his lips as everything else fades into the background for a moment. He's vaguely aware of the tears stinging at the corners of his eyes, of Mikoto still gently stroking him, of the way his own hands are starting to shake, but it all seems far, far away until the pleasure slowly wears off again.</p>
<p> Futa only notices he's out of breath when he opens his eyes again (not quite remembering when he closed them in the first place), hazily glancing up at the roof of the car before looking over at his boyfriend. "...God, I hate how good you are at this."</p>
<p> "I guess that's the closest to a compliment that I'll ever get from you," Mikoto remarks with a dry grin. He briefly leans in, pressing a small, tender kiss to Futa's lips before getting a pack of tissues from the glove compartment and starting to clean off his hands, his dark expression from earlier gone without a trace. "Everything alright?"</p>
<p> Futa nods and gives an approving hum – too tired to bother giving a verbal response, but appreciative of the question nonetheless. He feels pleasantly exhausted, limbs heavy as he reaches out to pull his pants up again.</p>
<p> Mikoto watches him, an eyebrow raised despite the fond look on his face. "Are you sure you don't wanna get clean underwear from your bag?"</p>
<p> "'s fine. I can change when we're there," Futa mutters, cringing slightly when he feels the still-damp spot in his boxers settle against his skin. He shifts a little, somewhat awkwardly adjusting into a more comfortable position (which, in the narrow space of the car, turns out to be harder than he expected) and finally settling back into his seat. "What about you?"</p>
<p> "Hm~?"</p>
<p> "C'mon, you know what I mean."</p>
<p> "True." Mikoto steals another quick peck from Futa's lips, then leans back into his own seat. "It's okay, I can wait. Besides," he adds with a small, mischievous smile, "we can always continue this at the hotel, right?"</p>
<p> And honestly, Futa isn't gonna say no to that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea how to write Mikoto in case that wasn't obvious lmao<br/>(<a href="twitter.com/onigiriico">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://onigiriico.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>